


Rewrite

by HimegimiWrites



Series: Ace!Derek with a/b/o [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Derek Hale, Canon Rewrite, Descriptions of wounds, Episode: s01e07 Night School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Tags Are Hard, blink and you miss it - Freeform, hinted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Scott, we shouldn’t do this! He is innocent,” the omega hissed.“Innocent?” Scott scoffed in return. “Do you really think that?”“Well, maybe notthatinnocent,” Stiles huffed. “But, not for what we are about to accuse him of!” He stole a quick glance at the others; they were watching the two with sceptical eyes.Scott appeared guilty then. “I know, man. I’m sorry, I just didn't know what to do at the moment,” the beta whispered.Stiles sighed. “Let’s just tell them something else. That you had the wrong idea about who the Alpha is.”Or, a rewrite of s1ep07 Night School with an a/b/o twist





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted somebody to stand up for Derek and the a/b/o was really unintended. It just sneaked in.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by Jen.
> 
> Enjoy~

As soon as he heard the words spill out of his best friend, Stiles stared in disbelief. For a second, he couldn’t believe his own ears, wondering if he had heard wrong.

 

In the next moment, he stepped towards the beta and pulled him to one side. “Scott, we shouldn’t do this! He is innocent,” the omega hissed.

 

“Innocent?” Scott scoffed in return. “Do you really think that?”

 

“Well, maybe not  _ that _ innocent,” Stiles huffed. “But, not for what we are about to accuse him of!” He stole a quick glance at the others; they were watching the two with sceptical eyes.

 

Scott appeared guilty then. “I know, man. I’m sorry, I just didn't know what to do at the moment,” the beta whispered. 

 

Stiles sighed. “Let’s just tell them something else. That you had the wrong idea about who the Alpha is.” The omega began moving, only for his arm to be grabbed, the grip so firm that it was near bruising.

 

“No! Why would you do that?!” Scott hissed out. “I still think he is the killer. I don’t trust him.”

 

Stiles stared back at the other teen. “Scott,” he began, “dude, we can’t do that. Can’t you see how unfair it would be for him?” He paused before continuing. “God, we don’t even know if he’s alive.” He barely managed to suppress the sadness he felt at the thought. Every time the scenario of Derek getting impaled by the Alpha popped into his mind, he couldn’t help the lump forming in his throat.

 

At that moment, a voice called out the boys. It was, of course, Jackson Whittemore. Annoyance dripped from the alpha male’s tongue as he addressed them. “Are you two done with whatever lover’s quarrel you were having? Can we call the call cops now?”

 

That startled Stiles back to their current situation. “Hold your horses for a second! Why are we calling the cops?” he asked, settling an incredulous look on the douche of an Alpha.

 

Jackson threw a pissy stare right back. “There’s a killer out there trying to murder us, and your stupid brain can’t figure out why we’d want to call the cops?”

 

“No, no, no. What if my dad gets hurt?! We still don’t know what the killer is armed with!” Stiles yelled. 

 

The alpha huffed, beyond irritated. “And your dad is armed with the  _ entire  _ Sheriff’s Department!”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the two. Then, the read headed alpha stepped aside, bringing out her phone, speed-dialling. At that moment, Allison spoke.

 

Facing the beta, she asked, “Scott, why is Derek trying to kill us?”

 

Scott stood with his shoulders hunched in a defensive stance, the boy stole a glance at his best friend. Before he could get out any sort of answer, Stiles beat him to it.

 

“Uhm so, there was a misunderstanding” the teen attempted to explain. “You see, Derek isn’t actually the killer. But Scott suspected him because  the killer calls himself the Alpha and well, Derek  _ is _ an alpha”

 

“And you are certain Scott’s the one in the wrong about Derek being the killer?” Lydia chimed in; she seemed to have finished her call. 

 

Scott snapped. “Yeah, dude. Why are you taking Derek’s side all of a sudden? Is it because he’s an alpha?”

 

Stiles gaped at his best friend. Once again that night, he couldn’t believe his own ears.

The words this time cut deeper than he would have liked. As he watched, Scott started to look guilty, but then he found his words again, the hurt morphing into anger.

 

“Because I trust him!” the omega yelled. “Maybe you should start to. May I remind you that he has been  _ helping  _ us this whole time, Scott. Helping  _ you _ . I  _ know  _ he isn’t the Alpha. I-”

 

Lydia interrupted the two. “Okay, that's enough. It doesn’t matter who the Alpha is. We have more important things to focus on at the moment.”

 

It was obvious by their looks that none of them believed him;  _ even Scott _ . After all, it was a fact that an omega defending an alpha didn’t hold much value since their biological impulses could sway their impartiality with ease.

 

The red-headed alpha continued. “The emergency operator hung up on me. Apparently, someone gave them a tip that there would be prank calls about a break-in at the high school tonight.” She took a moment before adding, “She also said If I call again, they'll trace the call and arrest me.”

 

“Then call again,” Allison insisted.

 

“That won’t work. They won’t trace a cell. They’ll go to her house before heading for the school,” explained Stiles.

 

Jackson let out a frustrated groan before pointing toward the scrawny teen. “Call your dad. Tell him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim.”

 

“No.” The omega’s response was immediate.

 

“What do you mean, no?”

 

“I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish?  _ Noh _ ,” Stiles snarked back. 

 

Jackson clenched his jaw, then moved to snatch the omega’s phone. Stiles was still reeling from the argument with Scott. The added threat to his father’s safety pushed the boy over the edge.

 

Before he even realised he was moving, he had already punched Jackson square in the face. Allison rushed to check up on the teen who staggered from taking the punch. It seemed to be more because of the shock than physical pain.

 

Stiles sighed, giving in before dialling his dad’s number. He hadn’t finished before a powerful blow landed against the door. “Shit!” The phone almost slipped off his fingers.

 

“We need to get out of here,” stated Allison. Her voice wavered as the door rattled again.

 

Stiles glanced around, searching their surrounding. His phone was pressed against his ear, still ringing but nobody answering the call. “Damn it! Dad’s not picking up.” He cursed then proceeded to call again. His gaze fell to one corner of the room and basically yelled. “That door from the kitchen leads to the stairwell!”

 

“But it only goes up!” Scott exclaimed. 

 

“Better up than here, buddy,” Stiles said.

 

All five teens ran across the floor. As soon as they got past the door, they heard a bigger crash in the room behind them, followed by a roar. While running, Stiles managed to leave a voicemail for his dad, hoping the man would check his phone soon.

 

The group ran through the empty halls of the second floor, trying to gain as much distance from the killer as possible.

 

“Here!” Scott urged the rest when they reached the Chemistry lab. The group hurried in and Stiles scrambled to follow.

 

Once they got inside, the beta teen placed a rickety stool in front of the door as a blockade. The action seemed amusing to the omega, but he managed not to comment on it.  _ As if that would do anything at all against that damned thing _ , he thought to himself. Everyone was breathing hard from the exertion, but they tried to be as silent as possible as they waited, hoping the killer would take another route.

 

They all glanced around for any possible exits. 

 

“How many people can you fit in your car?” Scott asked, facing Jackson. 

 

The alpha took some time before responding, glancing at the rest of the group. “Five.”

 

“No way. I could barely fit in the back alone,” Allison muttered, her brows furrowed in disbelief.

 

“We could use the stairs from here that leads to the roof, and then use the fire escape to get down,” Scott proposed, taking charge of the situation.

 

_ Good, _ Stiles thought. He was too much of a mess at that moment to come up with any better ideas. Then he remembered something and intervened. “The janitor has the key!”

 

Scott turned to stare at him. “That means…”

 

“Someone needs to go back to the basement and find his body,” Stiles finished for him.

 

“I’m gonna go get the key,” Scott stated. 

 

“Scott,  _ no. _ ” Allison looked panicked. “You can’t go out there completely defenceless! It’s too dangerous”

  
"I can make some self-igniting Molotov cocktails to take with him," Lydia chimed in, pointing at the chemical shelf.   
  


They all turned their attention at her, seemingly speechless. Lydia shrugged before examining her nails, as if making Molotov cocktails was no more complicated than applying glitter to her nails.

 

The first to react was Jackson.

  
The alpha rounded to a stop in front of the chemical shelf. It was filled with countless bottled chemicals. At first, the teen pulled on the glass door, checking if the door was unlocked. Stiles had little time to notice the teen's body stiffen before his arm collided with the glass, breaking the flimsy material of the locked door.   
  
Lydia got to work immediately, grabbing the necessary chemicals and passing them to Stiles.

 

Soon, the work table was covered with beakers and bottles that were nearly identical, except for their labels. The group gathered around and observed while Lydia worked in swift motions, measuring and adding components to a container.

 

Essentially, Stiles was eating up the whole process as he never was one to resist exploring new things. As she continued to work on the mix,  Lydia glanced around the table as if looking for something. 

 

“Jackson,” she said, her tone more of an order than a request, “can you pass me the sulphuric acid?” She took the bottle from the other alpha and without looking, measured out some of it before mixing. A moment later, she placed a cap on the bottle and then lifted it off the table for all to see.

 

“It’s done.”

 

Scott took the bottle from her and immediately headed for the door. The anxiety that Stiles had momentarily forgotten gripped him once again, settling heavy on the pit of his stomach. He did not want Scott to be out there alone with the Alpha roaming around. Yet, they had no other options available. Moments like this were when he wished things would have gone different during the night in the woods so that he wouldn’t be worrying himself sick about the important people in his life.

 

“Scott, wait.” Allison's voice brought Stiles out of his daze. Looking up from where he had been fiddling with his jacket, the omega had a second to notice Allison hurry past in a flurry. The girl wrapped Scott in a tight embrace. As they broke apart, Allison whispered something to the boy. Stiles glanced away again as the two leaned back in for a kiss.

 

Then Scott was gone.

 

Now, it was time to wait. Time ticked slowly as the rest of the group stood in the room with bated breath. 

 

“Jackson, did you get me the correct bottle?” Lydia asked all of a sudden. It had been a few minutes since Scott left. 

 

“What?” Jackson asked, looking at her in confusion. 

 

“The bottle of sulphuric acid,” the girl urged. “Are you sure it was the right one? It won’t ignite without it”

 

The other Alpha appeared nervous after hearing that. “I gave you the one you asked for.” Hearing the flippant answer, Stiles could feel the pit of his stomach grow even heavier with dread. Lydia exchanged looks with the omega, both understanding that Jackson had given her the wrong chemical.

 

Silence fell over the room as they waited, wondering if Scott was going to be alright, if tonight they would even be able to get out of the school alive.

 

Right then, a rap against the door startled them to the core, causing them all to jump. Stiles especially so, as he almost fell to the floor in a heap of limbs from the uncontrollable flailing, earning a stink eye from Jackson.

 

The knock came again, this time, more insistent. The four teens inside the room all glanced at each other, faces pale with dread. 

 

“Maybe it’s Scott,” Allison said, seeming unconvinced by her own words.

 

“Should he be back this quick?” Jackson muttered. Seconds ticked by and the knocking continued. 

 

“We won’t know unless we open the door.” The omega swallowed against the lump in his throat before taking a step forward.

 

“Stiles, don’t.” Jackson forbade but the boy ignored him in order to reach the door with a trembling hand.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

All previous tension left Stiles’s body the moment he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Derek. The boy basically launched himself at the older man for a hug and was considerably surprised when the gesture was returned. Even more so, as the alpha tightened his grip on the boy and leaned in to put his face at the crook of the omega’s neck. Just breathing in deep gulps of the boy’s scent, a gesture Stiles willingly responded to.

 

From outside, the scene would look simple, like an alpha taking comfort from the natural calming omega pheromones. But the boy knew his mega pheromones would do nothing for the alpha, it was most likely his general  _ scent _ that was helping the older man ground himself.

 

Lydia interrupted whatever moment the two had going on with a cough. “Stiles?” 

 

The omega parted from the older Alpha with a flail, hitting Derek in the chin with his elbow and locking the door once he finished dragging the man inside.

 

Embarrassed, Stiles waved at Lydia to try to play it cool and regretted his actions immediately. 

 

“Lydia, hey…” Looking at the rest of the group, he trailed off.  “Right. Guys, meet Derek. Derek, this is-”

 

“Is this the Derek that McCall warned us about? The suspected Alpha?” Jackson eyed the man with suspicion.

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

Allison took a step back, her hands going up to cover her mouth. “We just brought the danger in ourselves.”

 

“Oh, great.” Lydia deadpanned.

 

“ _ Guys _ . Can we just calm down for a second?”

 

Jackson hissed, “How do you expect to be calm when the person trying to kill us all evening is right in this room!”

 

“Maybe because if Derek wanted to kill us, he could’ve done so as soon as I opened the door!”

 

“Then what is he doing here?!”

 

“I would like to ask him the same question, too, if you guys would just calm down for a moment,” Stiles said, trying to pacify the group.

 

“So, do that!”

 

Stiles glared at the other boy for a moment, then turned to face the werewolf who was hovering at one corner, closer to the door. As he gave Derek a once over, he noticed how the guy was still bloody, although not bleeding anymore. Just the wound gaping open. The others seemed to have missed this particular detail in their moment of panic. Stiles hoped it stayed that way otherwise, it’d be tough to explain how a human is walking around with a hole in their chest. He took a step towards the alpha, placing his palm flat on the wound. The older man followed the movement and winced at the contact. 

 

“Sorry,” the boy said sheepishly and began to ask questions in a hushed tone, for only Derek to hear. “How did you get here?  _ Why  _ are you here? Shouldn’t this have healed by now?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes in answer. 

 

“I thought you were dead.” Stiles’s voice was far softer this time, inaudible if not for the fact that the older man was a werewolf. If his voice hitched and cracked at the end, well, nobody would be able to make him admit so. The alpha’s expression, however, softened after hearing those words.

 

“I could hear you,” the man said. 

 

“What?” Confused, the omega stared. 

 

“Downstairs, when you were talking to them. I knew- I knew I had to help you.” The werewolf averted his eyes, shifting on his feet before he looked back again. “I wanted to.”

 

Still confused about Derek’s meaning, Stiles remembered. Standing up for the alpha, even knowing there was a fat chance of the others not believing him. Realisation dawned on him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“So, what does he want?” Jackson asked from the side. It seemed he had lost his already thin patience, having enough of the two talking in whispers.

 

“Help. He wants to help,” the omega answered. The three alphas didn’t seem to believe him, though.

 

“We need to get out of here. Scott’s distracting the Alpha, it’s our chance,” Derek said as he retreated to stand in front of the door.

 

“But Scott’s still out there,” Allison retorted

 

Derek huffed impatiently. “He can take care of himself. We don’t have much time.”

 

“No, we are not leaving him.” The girl did not budge.

 

“Stiles.” The werewolf urged.

 

Somewhere in the distance, an inhuman roar shot through the air. Jackson fell to the ground, drawing everyone’s attention, his hand pressed against the back of his neck as he grunted in pain. Lydia crouched beside him, asking worried questions.

 

The omega looked back in time to notice the older man blinking back a pair of glowing blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Derek. I can’t leave Scott here alone.”

 

Stiles wished he never had to witness the expression Derek wore at that moment. The look of heartbreak. But there was no way he would be able to leave Scott to fend for himself.

 

And then, Derek snapped his head up as if homing his supernatural hearing on something. 

 

“I have to go.” The man turned around and opened the lock. 

 

Stiles quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. “Don’t go.”

 

“I can’t stay any longer. The cops will arrive soon. They can’t see me like this.” He motioned at the bloody mess that was his body. The wound was beginning to close now, although at a much slower pace than what was normal for a healthy werewolf. Opening the door, Derek took one step outside.

 

“ _ Derek _ ,” Stiles called out one last time, but the werewolf was already gone.

 

Silence fell down over the room once again. Jackson was recovering somewhat from what had occurred to him moments before, but Stiles was uninterested in that either way.

 

A while later, the police arrived, blaring the sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in months, it feels good to be posting again. I've been trying to finish this thing for months now. I also have a backstory for them featuring ace!Derek. I plan on turning this a short series.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos to let me know how you feel about it!


End file.
